The Chase
by Cookie D
Summary: Granted, there were moments when Loli came pretty damn close to winning. But that's all she did. It didn't change the fact that he enjoyed her desire to defeat him. After all, where's the thrill of the hunt if your prey has no fight? One-Shot. AU.


**A/N: This little bit of supernatural smut was inspired by fan art on Tumblr of Finn Balor in his demon form, but as a dark elf of sorts as if he were a character in WWE's** ** _Immortals_** **game! If y'all get the chance look up _Artsy Hobbitses_ on Tumblr and her amazing collection of WWE fan art, including her** ** _Immortals_** **work!**

 **Also, the OC belongs to a fellow pen buddy named ChicagoChaingang~~**

 **DISCLAIMER: All other characters belong to WWE/NXT.**

 _ **I believe in you**_  
 _ **I'll give up everything just to find you**_  
 _ **I have to be with you to live, to breathe**_  
 _ **You're taking over me...**_

 **~Evanescence, _Taking Over Me_**

* * *

 _"You won't beat me again, Finn! I won't let you!"_

Oh, how her false hope proved entertaining. If he had a gold coin for every time she staked that claim, he would be bathing in luxury that only the kings of the past could only dream of. Then again, he never cared for riches much.

 _"You sure about that, Loli?"_

 _"Bite me, ya freak!" Finn chortled as he watched her face turn as red of her long, braided locks over the double meaning of her argument._

Granted, there were moments when Loli came pretty damn close to winning. But that's all she did. It didn't change the fact that he enjoyed her desire to defeat him. After all, where's the thrill of the hunt if your prey has no fight?

 _"I thought you would've learned your lesson by now. But let it not be said that I don't believe in second chances. So..." Finn nodded his head with a smile. "I'm gonna give you a head start."_

 _"Why?! So that I can die tired-"_

 _"The stars are burning out, Loli," Finn interjected nonchalantly in a singing tone. "Ya better head home..." Loli growled and scoffed out of frustration, doing double takes between Finn and the sky which just reached the beginning of its transition from dusk 'til dawn._

Loli was more than aware of his abilities. That awareness would constantly prompt her to outwit him and fail at it, of course. Little did she know, Finn saved his best trick for last...

* * *

She hopped from branch to branch as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heart pounded wildly as his soft laughter echoed through the trees. _I knew I should've used two arrows at both of his feet instead of one!_ Served her right for underestimating his power. _Again_. All she could do was mentally curse at herself as she continued her fast trek through the woodland.

Her run eventually brought her to a river with a seemingly fast current blazing to the west. _Perfect!_ A cool sense of relief calmed her nerves upon her discovery of a speedier route to take her back to the cottage. As she began to remove her shoes, Loli felt a slight itch on her left shoulder. She lowered her sleeve to find a minor abrasion that could pass for either a tiny cut or a bug bite. She scooped some water from the flowing river to soothe the minor injury. How the accident happened, she didn't know.

"Tick, tock, Loli..."

Startled by her hunter's malevolent echo, she drew an arrow from her quiver, turned and fired only to find nothing but a baby sparrow dead from her shot. "Son of a biscuitwitch!" She knew she couldn't rest for long. In an attempted to shed extra weight, she removed her fur wolf pelt, her quiver, and bow. Sure, it wasn't a wise idea to continue her run unarmed knowing the man tracking her down. But she couldn't afford to be slowed down by any extra baggage going into the water.

Taking a deep breath, Loli held her nose and briskly entered the water letting the current carry her away. The cool, crisp water eased her body as she floated along the fast current while remaining aware of an rocks or branches ahead. Finally, she had the upper hand for once. She painted a mental picture of herself safe and sound in her cottage while the mighty Erlking growled in defeat, sending the livestock scurrying in fear. He would have no choice but to accept the moniker of "Finn Balor: Erlking Defeated by Loli, the Brave Country Lass from the North!". She giggled with glee over how wonderful that statement felt rolling off her tongue.

But her happiness would turn into horror as she felt the current's speed increase. The rising tempo of the river could only mean that a waterfall awaited her at the near end. Damn her fantasies for distracting her focus! She frantically searched for a branch to pull herself to land while fighting the strong current. Spotting a long branch to her left, Loli swam with all her strength to grab on to it. It was her against the current as she pulled and tugged, ignoring the stinging pain of the bark tearing at her palms. With one deep inhalation, Loli finally pull out of the raging waters and back onto the green land collapsing in a tired heap.

However, she still couldn't afford to stop and catch her breath. Despite wanting to melt into the soil, Loli gathered herself and resumed her race. Thankfully, she spotted her cottage was withing walking distance behind the trees ahead. Brimming with elation, Loli slowed her pace to a light jog all the while laughing hoarsely. After a few more strides, Loli reached the front wooded gate. Too lazy to fiddle with the lock, she climbed over the gate and sank into the grassy plain. Her gaze cast at the sky above, now aglow with fiery colors welcoming the sun.

"I win, Balor", Loli grinned with satisfaction. Suddenly, the tiny abrasion flared something fierce. She looked to find that the irritation turned a burning red.

"Did you...?"

Splotches of black formed around the wound and slid down her arm along with the mixtures of red, restoring the skin back to its' original, smooth state. The collection of liquid made its way at Loli's feet, taking the shape of a familiar figure.

Loli shivered in fear at the sight of the demon before her. "You cheated! You totally cheated! You bastard!" Loli huffed with vigor at him, shaking her head. As his human form grew, he lurched forward and pinned Loli on her back. His green orbs staring back at her. His expression stoic and confident all at once.

"What are you gettin' mad for? Besides..." Finn started rubbing her inner thighs. "I know you like this. And this..." He maneuvered his hands up her tunic, giving her breasts some gentle squeezes warming them up.

 _Goddamn him!_ He certainly knew how to be in tune with her body and its' needs. Loli felt herself relaxing with each gentle squeeze. Finn leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. He gave a small flick of his tongue, needing access to rest of her mouth. Loli gently parted her lips and allowed him to explore her mouth. Their tongues entangled in long, languish strokes. Her body heated up with each touch and kiss. Finn directed his wet trail from her mouth down her jawline to the crock of her neck.

"Finn..." She whimpered softly as he continued his warm feasting of her flesh.

"And I know..." He then snaked one hand down her stomach, past the waist band of her underwear to where she was aching the most. "You especially like this..." He watched melt into the ground as he rubbed her soaking walls. Her vocal sounds of pleasure only furthered his torture with his sinful claw.

His name escaped from her again and again as she writhed and rocked her hips against his hand with each rub. Growing hot and bothered by the sensuous assault, Loli removed her top exposing her bare chest tot he wind as she hugged Finn close to her.

Just as she began to reach her peak Finn pulled out, leaving her a sweating, moaning mess. "Finn." She looked up at him in protested and noticed splotches of crimson on his toned arms. Judging by the look of discontent on his face, they weren't lingering paint from his demon form. "Oh... That."

"It wasn't a good idea to go into the river, y'know", Finn strongly stated with concern.

"I needed a faster a escape", Loli argued, but withdrew her defense sensing his impatience.

"You could've gone over the falls and died..."

"I know! I'm sorry..."

Much to her surprise, Finn gave a wolfish smirk back at Loli. "I guess you'll need to be punished..." Finn locked in an intense, melting kiss with Loli. Loli groaned into his mouth as she held onto him. He trailed his kisses back to her neck and down to her bare breasts, smothering them with wet and warm strokes.

Loli relished every minute of her "punishment", hugging his dark head close to her chest as he ravaged her further. He took his kisses lower and lower until he reached her sex. Without pause, he buried his face into it tasting her warming nectar with reckless abandon.

She squirmed and moaned beneath him, her eyes closing tightly as she arched her neck. Addicted to this delicious torture, she grabbed the little bit of hair on his head needing more of his mouth on her.

Finn then inserted one finger inside her, followed by another. "But the end of this, your screams will ring the skies and awaken the gods!" Finn declared before he began to thrust his digits in and out while tongue lashing her swelling button.

Oh, how she needed to watch him at work. But the all encompassing heat of the moment clouded her mind, making it difficult to focus. She closed her eyes and left her head fall back as she rubbed her breasts. "Finn! Finn! Please!" Her body ached over the impending climax taking her over. Within minutes, her back arched off the ground as her release took hold, causing her to wail and send nearby birds scattering to the winds. Without a doubt, the deities in the heavens heard her cry.

"If ya wanted a lay, why didn't ya just say so?", Loli panted as she tried to recollect herself.

"But where's the fun in askin'?" Finn chuckled, leaning for another kiss with Loli's taste lingering on his lips.

Sensing that her "punishment" was far from over, Loli curled her legs around Finn before wrapping them around his body. Finn straightened up and stared a hole into her. "Finn?"

That same poised smirk returned. "You're being punished, remember?" Before Loli could respond, Finn turned her over and propped her on her hands and knees. She felt his manhood teasing at her entrance with his free hand rubbing one breast at a time. "Please, Finn! I need ya!" Loli whined with need.

"And I need you, too," Finn entered her, taking a few moments for her to adjust. "I love ya."

People can say what they will about the monstrous Erlking. Finn does possess humanity and Loli has been fortunate enough to experience it first hand. And the declaration of his affection for her confirmed said human nature. "I love you too, Finn Balor.

Finn got to work, pushing in and out of Loli while rubbing her sex wildly once again. How she found the energy to left Finn have her this way after a long, grueling race through the forest was a mystery. Maybe she was a dark elf in her past life. Who knows? Her mind was rendered into a hazed mess with her body being overloaded by this erotic rush. They had each other before, yes. But none of those days and nights compared to this moment.

"I know you're there! Go on! Go for it!" Finn commanded with each hard thrust. Right on cue, Loli and Finn realized their releases simultaneously before collapsing on their sides.

Too exhausted stay awake, Loli let her lids envelope her eyes shut as she drifted off to sleep. Maybe one day, she'll beat Finn Balor and still have the chance to shout her fantastic moniker. But that's the future. Today with the heat of the sun on her skin and Finn's arm hugging her from behind, she just wanted to sleep and enjoy the aftermath of their wild endeavor...

 **A/N: Well? ^_^**


End file.
